Daniel Salazar/Season 1/Not Fade Away
Madison sees Dr Exner outside talking to Liza and she asks Daniel who it is. He tells her that it's a Dr and that she wants to take Griselda somewhere for surgery. Madison says "That's good." in a way that means she doubts it will be. Daniel looks at her for a moment and says "Tell me what you saw", so he either already knows where she's been or has guessed. She decides to tell him and talks about the bodies of the infected and of the dead man she found who didn't seem to be infected but had been still been shot like the rest, and that there were others like that. Daniel tells her of when he was a child and men from the Government came and took people away from his town in El Salvador. His father, a man of some importance in the community, went to the Captain and asked when they would return. The Captain called his father by name, "Miguel" and told him not to worry because "they always come home." Madison listens in silence and Daniel goes on, telling her just how all of these people had "come home", that he'd been fishing in the river when the bodies were suddenly all around him. His father told him not to have hatred in his heart, and that "Men do these things not because of evil. They do evil because of fear." And Daniel said that right then he knew his father was a fool, for believing there was a difference. Madison still doesn't say anything and Daniel goes on, saying "If it happens, it will happen quickly and you must be prepared." Maddy doesn't understand him yet and asks what he means. He says that has to go with his wife and asks her to look after Ofelia if he doesn't return. Madison hesitates and says that Ofelia is a grown woman but he insists; Madison says she will. He thanks her, tells her to keep her son close then leaves the room. That evening, the military come for Griselda unexpectedly. The Salazars and Liza get her ready to go, they take Griselda out on a stretcher with Liza making sure that Griselda is safe. Daniel assumes he's going too and says goodbye to Ofelia but they don't want him, they want Nick. Nick tries to run but they catch him and tie his wrists behind him with a cable tie. There's a good deal of shouting and chaos, Madison's small house in candlelight looks very full of soldiers; increasingly frantic she tries to stop them taking her son. Daniel is pushed to the floor as he tries to stop them taking Nick. Chris calls for his "Dad" and Travis stands between the soldiers and them, telling the guardsmen to take it easy - and they do take it easy, but take Nick anyway. Travis tries to get them to wait and to let him talk to Moyers, but they don't listen. Daniel and Ofelia see the angry exchange between Madison and Travis from Alicia's room when she comes back into the house after seeing the soldiers take her son. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles